


Only Mine (edited version)

by badmoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmoon/pseuds/badmoon





	Only Mine (edited version)

Ashley woke with a ringing headache. She tried to touch her face but found her hands bound.  
She shot awake. She looked around the room she was in. It was a bedroom. It was morning. Sunlight poured into the room.   
A man walked into a room. She didn't know who he was.  
"Good morning, my love," he said. He bent over and kissed her. She tried to scream in protest, but that only allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth.   
She bit his tongue. He jerked back. "Feeling feisty this morning, are we?" He laughed. "Oh, Ashley, you're going to be fun."  
She was scared. How did he know her name?  
He grabbed her face, "I love you and I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again." He kissed her again, "I will protect you."  
Bad happen to her ever again? Protect her? What was he talking about?  
"Do you need anything love?" A twisted smile curled his lips. "Any little thing?"  
She know better than to fight him. She had to survive and escape. "My head hurts," she said softly.  
He kissed her head. "Of course it does, that wicked man, spiking your drunk like that." He stoked her face. "He was planning to hurt you, but I stopped him."  
"How did you stop him?" She was almost afraid to know.  
"Oh my dearest, you need not worry about that." He ran his thumb across her lips. "I'll get you something for your headache and then I'll start making Thanksgiving dinner." He licked her lips. "I already made you breakfast."  
He got her aspirin. He dragged her into the living room. She looked out of the picture window. They were in the middle of nowhere. She could scream and no one would hear.  
He brought out a tray. He untied her hands. "I have many surprises for you," he said.   
"But you surprised me enough," she said in a shaking voice.   
That twisted smile was back. "But there's so much to see, and tonight..." he rubbed her thighs. "We contaminate our love." He cupped her face. "Won't that be nice?"  
Tears formed in her eyes. He licked them away. "Do you love me?"  
"Yes," what else could she say?  
"Say it." Darkness filled his eyes.   
"I love you."  
"Say it with my name."  
She was scared now, she didn't know it. She had to think fast. "But my beloved, I like calling you pet names." She hope this worked.  
He smiled, "I rather you call me Alvin, but whatever you want." He got up and left her there.  
She ate, she needed her strength. He came back in. He was happy she ate what he made her.  
He untied her feet. "Come with me, I want to show you something." He took her by the hand and dragged her out back.  
What she saw filled her with terror and dread. She was going to be sick from the sight and smell of it.  
The man lay spend eagle on the ground. He had been gutted and wasn't even recognizable as human anymore.   
He made her look at him. "You see how far I will go for you." His crazed smile widen. "He tried to hurt you. He got what was coming to him. Don't you agree?"  
"Yes," she wanted to break down.  
"You're shivering," he put his arm around her. "Let me bring you inside where it's warm."  
She couldn't move. He picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. "Let's watch a movie together," he said. "I'll let you pick."  
"That sounds great," her voice was trembling with fear.  
The rest of the day was like a normal day in. They watched movies, ate popcorn. Talked about themselves. He felt like the luckiest man on earth. She felt like she was in hell.  
He set the table. He had to carry her in. Her fear made her weak kneed, but she claimed it was excitement.   
There were mannequins on each side of the table. "Honey?" She said with a fearful grin.  
He laughed. "Let me explain. My family couldn't be here for our first Thanksgiving, so there here in spirit through this mannequins."  
"How..." she had to find that right words, "...unique."  
"I knew you would think so." He made her plate for her. They were her favorite things to have with her meals. How long had he been watching her?   
"It looks great," She said.  
"I knew you would like it," He said. "I know everything about you, and with time you'll know everything about me."  
They ate in silence. She was still planning to escape but how.  
He was willing to kill, they were in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't a phone that she saw. And there wasn't any cell service.   
He got up and picked her up "My darling it is time," He said.  
"Time but..." she had to think fast. "Shouldn't we wait an hour. You know so it's better on the heart."  
"Yes, we should." He carried her into the bedroom. "We can talk for an hour, but then you will be fully mine."  
He dropped her on the bed, "The question I want you to think about is, are you going to one with me willing or not?"


End file.
